


Too Pretty

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2019, Clexa babies, Day One: Useless Lesbian, F/F, Fluff, Lexa got a little bit shot - but she’s fine, Lexa is high as a kite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Lexa was shot in the line of duty, she’s fine, but she’s high on painkillers when a very pretty blonde doctor arrives.Written for Clexa Week 2019 - Day 1: Useless Lesbian prompt.





	Too Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Clexa Week everyone. I’m getting in early (literally, it’s 5am here). Just a short fluffy piece, let me know what you think.

Lexa was shot during a raid on a drug ring that her team had been tracking for a month. Since her wife was busy Anya, her best friend and partner, stayed with her in the hospital. 

 

Lexa was high on painkillers, waiting to be released to go home. A blonde doctor made her way into the room. “Hey, how are you feeling?” She asked, moving to Lexa’s side, opposite Anya. 

 

Lexa flushed bright red and looked away from the blonde. “My Doctor is too pretty.” She whispered to Anya, more than loud enough for the blonde to hear as well. “I need a doctor who’s less pretty.”

 

“She’s not your doctor.” Anya rolled her eyes, looking to the blonde who was barely containing her laughter as she lifted her phone to film the brunette. 

 

“But she’s wearing a doctor coat! And a listen-y thing!” She pointed out the doctor’s stethoscope, unable to think of the word through the fog of medication. “She has to be a doctor!”

 

“I didn’t say she isn’t  _ a  _ doctor, I said she’s not  _ your  _ doctor.” Anya corrected. 

 

“Then why is she here? Is she your doctor? Did you get hurt too?” Lexa tried to sit up to properly inspect her friend. 

 

“She’s here to see you.” Anya assured her, gently pressing the brunette back to her bed. 

 

“She’s too pretty, I’m too gay.” Lexa shook her head, closing her eyes. 

 

“Lexa, you useless goddamn lesbian. She’s your wife!” Anya hissed. 

 

“My wife?” Lexa looked over at Clarke. “Wow.”

 

“I can’t wait to show you this video when you come down.” Clarke laughed as she put her phone away. “Now come on, you’ve been cleared to go home.”

 

“I can go home with you?” Lexa asked. 

 

“You’d better be coming home with me.” Clarke nodded. “Unless you want to sleep on Anya’s couch?”

 

“But I’m so gay for you - what if I embarrass myself?” Lexa asked with wide eyes. 

 

“Then I’ll tease you about it in the morning. Come on, we have to get home to the kids.” Clarke reminded her. 

 

“We have babies?”

 

“Are you sure she didn’t hit her head?” Clarke turned to Anya. 

 

“Positive. She has never been able to hold her opiates.” Anya shook her head. “I’m sorry she’s an idiot.”

 

“Am not.” Lexa stuck her tongue out at Anya. 

 

“It’s going to be a long night.” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

 

“I’ll help you get her to the car.” Anya said as Clarke manoeuvred a wheelchair to Lexa’s bedside. 

 

“Woods, how are you?” Their squad captain asked as she entered the room. 

 

“I’m gay.” Lexa told her earnestly. “And my wife is really pretty.”

 

Indra looked between Anya and Clarke. “Is she okay?”

 

“She’s high as a kite, captain.” Anya sighed. 

 

“She’s been cleared to go home, but she needs two weeks recovery leave.” Clarke said. 

 

“Of course. Please let me know if anything changes.” Indra nodded. 

 

“Thanks for checking in, we’ll see you on the weekend, for the squad cookout.” Clarke said. 

 

“See you then.” Indra agreed as she left to check in with the other injured officer from the raid. 

 

Clarke and Anya managed to get Lexa into the wheelchair. “I’ll help you get her into the car and then follow you home to get her inside.” Anya offered. 

 

“Thanks.” Clarke sighed. “Do you mind pushing her, my back is killing me.”

 

“Sure.” Anya smirked as she stepped in behind the chair, watching the way Clarke stretched her back. “Are you pregnant?”

 

“Shh.” She held a finger to her lips. “It’s too soon to tell anyone.” 

 

“Three babies, I’m happy for you.” 

 

“Four. Twins.” Clarke corrected her. 

 

-

 

Lexa woke late the following morning, her leg aching from her bullet wound. She carefully took stock of her body, she was home so her injuries couldn’t have been too severe, but she couldn’t remember much of the previous night after reaching the hospital. 

 

“Good morning.” Clarke smiled from the doorway, their daughter on her hip. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Sore.” She sighed. “How bad was it?”

 

“The wound on your leg is only a little more than a graze, you have fourteen stitches. You also have some deep bruising on your ribs and back.” Clarke said. “You’re off duty for a minimum of two weeks, pending medical clearance.” She sat on the edge of the bed, Madi reaching out for her other mother. 

 

Lexa eased herself upright, she attempted to mask the wince that the movement caused. “Hey baby.” She reached out to take Madi’s hand. “Anything else I should know?”

 

“Just this.” Clarke grabbed her phone and opened to the video she had taken the night before. 

 

“Please tell me no one witnessed that?”

 

“Just Anya and I.” Clarke kissed her wife. “I love you, my useless lesbian wife.”

 

“I was high, and you probably walked in all gorgeous and pregnancy-glowy and I would have been helpless.” Lexa laughed. 

 

“Anya guessed by the way.” Clarke added, before leaning in to kiss her wife again. 

 

“She did? But it’s too soon to tell people.” Lexa pulled back slightly. 

 

“I told her that, and she will keep it quiet, we can trust her.” 

 

“Mama!” Madi squealed, wanting Lexa’s attention. 

 

“Sorry munchkin.” Lexa chuckled, helping Clarke to manoeuvre Madi into her lap. 

 

“Careful baby, mama’s got some bad ouchies.”

 

“Mwa!” Madi leaned forward to kiss Lexa’s injuries better, despite having no clue where they were.

 

“Thank you baby girl.” Lexa smiled. “I can’t wait for us to have another baby to love on.” She told Clarke. 

 

“About that.” Clarke chuckled. “I had Jackson check on the baby, just to make sure everything was fine with all the stress yesterday.”

 

“Is everything okay?” Lexa sat up straighter, all thoughts of her own pain gone. 

 

“He noticed something unexpected. A second heartbeat. We’re having twins.”

 

“Twins?” Lexa echoed, her hand over her mouth. “Wow.”

 

“And if we’re going to have four children, I need you to not get shot anymore, okay?” Clarke teased. 

 

“I’ll retire tomorrow. I’ll find a safer job.” Lexa decided. 

 

“No, you love being a cop, just be careful, make sure you come home to us.” Clarke shook her head.  

 

“Okay.” Lexa agreed. “Snuggle with me?”

 

“Always.” Clarke curled up against Lexa’s good side, running her fingers through Madi’s curls. “I love you.”

 

“We love you too.” Lexa yawned. 

 

“Get some sleep.” Clarke said. “Doctor’s orders.”

 

“Mmkay.” Lexa hummed, her eyes already closed. 

 


End file.
